


...acts like they’re dying when they have a cold?

by Blodeuwedd, The Honorary Beaumont (Blodeuwedd)



Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [11]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Honorary%20Beaumont
Summary: Drabble 01 - Who acts like they’re dying when they have a cold?
Relationships: Olivia Nevrakis/Drake Walker
Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700245
Kudos: 4





	...acts like they’re dying when they have a cold?

“Hmmmmmmm” Olivia moans, burying herself deeper under the covers, making Drake chuckle. He gently runs his long fingers through her hair, at the moment not as bright as it normally is as he’s pretty sure she hasn’t washed it in days, but still soft.

“Come on, it’s time for your tablets” he whispers softly in the darkness of the bedroom. He should probably open the curtains, but that will only worsen her mood even further, so he leaves them be.

“What for? It’s no use!” Her voice is hoarse and nasal and he knows he shouldn’t find it so cute, but he can’t help it. He’s not telling her that though, of course; he still values his limbs.

Drake places a delicate kiss on the top of her head, the only part of her he can see. “Come on, Liv. I know it sucks right now, but I promise it’ll make you feel better. I brought some lemon tea as well, with a bit of honey. You have to drink it now before it goes cold.”

She whines again, but lowers the covers and sits up. Drake moves the pillows around to help her sit more comfortably. “Can I have some wine instead?”

He chuckles, feeling a a tug of affection for her in his heart. He is always taken by surprise by these moments in which she will do or say something that reminds him how much he loves her.

“Not right now, I’m afraid.” He hands her the tablets and the tea. “But I promise once you’re feeling better we can go down to the wine cellar and drink so much we’ll end up falling asleep there.”

She snorts. “Can we fuck there too?”

That makes him laugh, his heart doing that weird thing again where it swells with love for her again. “Many, many times.”

“Well, in that case…” she pops the tablets into her mouth and takes a large gulp of the tea “I’d better recover quickly.”


End file.
